Pokémon JEOPARDY!
by Krimzon Guard Chelsea
Summary: Alex Trebek hosts this famous game show, consisting of Ash, who is versing Gary, who is versing Pikachu. Who will prove themselves as the best? Begin Round One!


To my mom, because she loves answering like, every single question on Jeopardy and it's annoying. O.o  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alex Trebek: Good evening, everyone, and welcome to tonight's session of Jeopardy. Tonight, we have the first annual...Pokémon Session! Say hello to our contestants: Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!  
  
Ash: Hi Mom!  
  
Alex: We have Gary Oak, who is also from Pallet town!  
  
Raving Fangirls: GARY! GARY! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! GOOOOOOOOOO GARY!! GARY'S GONNA WIN!  
  
Gary: Yeah, and I'm also going to kick Ash's loser-y behind!  
  
Ash: Hey, how come I can't have some cheerleaders?  
  
Gary: Because you suck Pokéballs!  
  
Alex: Now, now boys, settle down! And last but not least, we have Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika, pi!  
  
Ash: Hey, Pikachu! I thought you were going to be cheering for me out in the audience!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu... Pika, pi, pi, pikachu!  
  
Ash: You didn't want to cheer for a bimbo like me, so you decided to sign up just to prove that you are better? Jeez, Pikachu...you are lowering my self-esteem!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu. ^-^  
  
Gary: Go, Pikachu! *High fives him*  
  
Alex: Now, let's see tonight's categories! We have:  
  
~~~  
  
"Everybody Loves Pokémon"  
  
Balls, Balls, Pokéballs!  
  
PP  
  
"The Price is Right"  
  
Professor Complicated  
  
And... "Around the World".  
  
~~~  
  
Gary: Those are some really perverted-sounding titles you've got there, Trebek!  
  
Alex: The levels of difficulty within the categories are $200, $400, $600, $800 and $1000, with the 200 being the easiest and the 1000 being the hardest! If you get the question right, you get that amount of money. If you get it wrong, you lose that amount of money! And don't forget the Daily Doubles that are hidden within the categories, in which you can bet the amount of money you are going to win or lose! Okay, let's play Jeopardy! Don't forget to answer the question with the phrase "What is..." or "Who is..." or "Where is..."! Ring the little buzzer thing to answer the question! It's round one! Let's start off with Ash!  
  
Ash: I'll take "Everybody Loves Pokémon" for $200, please!  
  
Alex: "Often seen swimming elegantly by lake shores, it is often mistaken for the Japanese monster, Kappa."  
  
Ash: Uh...  
  
Gary: Ash, you've only had like, twelve Pokémon and you expect to name at least 150? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Alex: Gary! Since you were talking without pushing the button, AND since you got the wrong answer, you lose 400 dollars!  
  
::This puts Gary at -$400.::  
  
Gary: Damn! I'm not going to say anything! Oops, I already did.  
  
Ash: Um, what is Golduck?  
  
Alex: Correct! You get 200 dollars!  
  
Ash: YAY!  
  
Alex: You get to choose again.  
  
Ash: Um... I'll take "PP" for $1000.  
  
Alex: How many Power Points do you get for the attack, "Blizzzard?"  
  
Ash: What are five?  
  
Gary: Ash you idiot! There is no such attack as Blizzzard! There's Blizzard though! Jeez, and you want to become a Pokémon Master!  
  
Alex: Sorry, Ash, but that is incorrect.  
  
Gary: *Rings buzzer* What is zero.  
  
Alex: That's correct!  
  
Raving Fangirls: WHOO! GO GARY! GO GARY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! ON A HOLIDAY!  
  
Ash: This stinks!  
  
Alex: Gary, please choose the next category!  
  
Gary: "Balls, Balls, Pokeballs!" for $400 please.  
  
Alex: Which mysterious ball was Ash asked to give to Professor Oak?  
  
Gary: How am I supposed to know? I'm not a loser!  
  
Pikachu: *Rings buzzer* Pikachu!  
  
Alex: *Takes out his English-to-Pikachu-to-English dictionary* The G/S ball is correct!  
  
Ash: Pikachu! How could you do this to me?  
  
Gary: Ash, you shouldn't be talking! You don't even know your dumb balls!  
  
Alex: Pikachu, it's your turn!  
  
Pikachu: Pi, pi, pikachu! Cha!  
  
Alex: "Around the World" for $600? Okay! "Which city is this sign describing? 'The City of Rainbow Dreams'?"  
  
Ash: *Rings buzzer* CELADON CITY! I remember because I got the badge without even beating the gym leader!  
  
Alex: That's correct!  
  
Gary: What? How did you get the badge?  
  
Ash: I saved that stupid Erika's Gloom because she was too scared to go save it herself, after all it had done for her! What a loon!  
  
Erika: *Looks up from within the audience* WHAT?  
  
Ash: Oh, I meant Erika is a smart gym leader! I love Erika! We all love Erika...eh, I am so dead.  
  
Erika: *Rolls up sleeves and walks onto the stage* COME 'ERE, ASHY BOY!  
  
Ash: AAAAAAH!! Mad gym leader! Mad gym leader! Call 911! *Gets dragged off stage by Erika* Nooooooooooooo, help me...!  
  
Alex: While Ash is getting beat up, let's go to a commercial break! ^-^  
  
~~~  
  
Officer Jenny: Good evening everyone, this is Officer Jenny. As you have noticed, during this year there have been many explosions and blowing up of buildings. That's right, we are looking for Terrorist Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. He's highly dangerous, as he has blown up these buildings:  
  
The Pokémon Center of Viridian City  
  
Lt. Surge's Gym  
  
Some random building somewhere on the Orange Islands  
  
The hot springs at Cinnabar Island...no, actually that was Misty's Togepi, but who cares?  
  
A Clefairy's spaceship  
  
Officer Jenny: And many other places. Many Pokémon and people alike have been murdered! He and his Pikachu are very bad, so watch out. We have placed a high bounty on his head! The civilians want him captured! Which side are YOU on? *Sign off*  
  
~~  
  
Alex: Be sure to get him after the game, ladies and gentlemen! Ah, here he comes now!  
  
Ash: *Comes back wearing a cast on his leg* Ugh...  
  
Gary: Welcome back, Osama-bin-Laden-reborn! *Pulls one of Ash's crutches and he falls down*  
  
Ash: AGH!!!!!  
  
Alex: Now guys, back to the game!  
  
::They play Jeopardy...blah, blah, blah!::  
  
Alex: Last question, Gary! Pick it now!  
  
Gary: Um, "Professor Complicated" for $1000, please!  
  
Alex: What is Professor Samuel Oak's, the best Pokemon researcher on Earth, first name?  
  
Gary: *Rings buzzer* Um... BULBASAUR!  
  
Alex: NO, NO, NO, YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE INCORRECT!  
  
Professor Oak: Gary, my own grandson... You disappoint me!  
  
Gary: No! Um... Blaine! No, M.C. Hammer! Sabrina?  
  
Professor Oak: *Runs out of the audience, crying*  
  
Ash: *Rings buzzer* It's, um... Samuel!  
  
Alex: That's correct! Here are the scores so far:  
  
~~~  
  
Pikachu: $4,300  
  
Ash: $1,259  
  
Gary: -$3,065  
  
~~~  
  
Alex: And that's all for Round One of Jeopardy! Round Two will be coming soon! 


End file.
